The Breakout
by Copper Moon
Summary: After St. John Allerdyce, is imprisoned by Magneto, someone comes to help spring him out so together they can leave Genosha forever. Pyro/Oc


CM: So I was bored and I decided to write this. Not sure how well it came out, but I hope it's up to par. Enjoy. ^_^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Snickt. Fwoosh. Click.

Snickt. Fwoosh. Click.

Snickt. Fwoosh. Click.

Sigh.

Pyro laid back on his poor excuse for a bed and stared up at the ceiling of his cell room. He didn't understand what happened, where he went wrong. Life had been going so well for him. After being broken out of a mutant containment facility, he had made a b-line to genosha. He had made his home there and even managed to work his way up in Magneto's ranks, becoming one of his trusted acolytes. Pyro had so much fun using his powers, and he had no problems serving the mega mutant. But he lost his position, all because one of Magneto's daughters went missing and he had told her sister Lorna about it.

He didn't see what the big deal was. He hadn't broken any rules. So why the hell was he locked up, confined to nothing except playing with his lighter which was down to its lost few drops of fuel. If he had known things were going to turn out like this, he never would have come here in the first place. But then… where would he have gone? Seemed salvation for mutants really was a lie, no matter where you went.

Now he was stuck in an iron cell, where it was cold, with even chillier meal rations. The way it was looking, he was going to be stuck in there until he wasted away. He heard footsteps coming down the stiars to the cell area and he sighed again. Must be someone coming o deliver his food, but he really didn't feel like eating. "Jus' don't bother, mate," Pyro said rolling onto his side to face the wall. "I'd rather eat my own shorts than another bite of tha' dog food."

"Hmm, well how about a kiss then?" a teasing voice asked.

John nearly fell out of his bed in shock and he looked to see a pretty young female standing on the other side of the energy powered bars of his cage.

"Lilah? Sheila, is tha' really you?" John asked in amazement.

Lilah, short for Delilah, smiled a toothy smile at him, her sea green eyes sparkling and she brushed back her shoulder length raven black hair. "Sorry I didn't visit sooner," she told him contritely. "Been busy, ya know?"

"S'olright, luv, can't blame you for not wantin' ta get on Mags's bad side," John said getting up from his bed and going to stand a foot away from the bars as to see her and talk to her better. He really wasn't surprised that Delilah had been unable to visit him. Her codename was Flood, a master water manipulator, and she was the guardian for Genosha, in charge of stopping any unwelcome invaders coming to Genosha's shores. But to John, she was more than that.

Going over to the control panel, she pressed a few button and the bars fell away. The moment she did, she flung her arms around John and kissed him fiercely. He welcomed it, holding her tightly against him as their mouths melted against one another. Gaud, how he missed this, just as much if not more than he missed being free to use his powers however he liked. After a minute or so they separated.

"What ya think ya doin', luv?" he asked her. "If ol' Mags finds ya down 'ere you'll be stuck behind bars too."

"I'm breaking you out, John," Lilah told him. "We're leaving Genosha."

"'Ave you gone round the bend, luv?" John asked her. There was no way they'd be able to get off this island, not without someone catching them. Even if they made it off the island, where would they go?

"John, you didn't do anything wrong. You did everything Magneto ever asked of you, and he repays you by locking you up," Lilah said, the hurt in her voice only too apparent. It was clear that she had been more put out by his imprisonment than even he had. "I used to think he was a great guy… but not anymore. We can't stay here."

"I get where you're coming from, luv, but… jus' how do ya expect ta get us both out of 'ere without anyone knowing?" John asked.

"I know the water ways better than anyone," Lilah said with a smile. "We're gonna ride them right out of here." She took her hand and began to lead the way. "Come on, let's go. Unless you _want_ to stay here."

"As much as a dingo like eating vegetables," John replied with a laugh before following her lead. Maybe once they got out of there he'd take to his birth place, Australia. And he could start writing novels again. Whatever they ended up doing, at least they'd be together. He'd go to the ends of the earth and back again with her at his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CM: So... I thought it came out pretty well. Pyro is one of my favorite X-men characters and I was so pissed at Magneto for putting him in prison for nothing. SO HA! Take THAT Metal head! Ahem, please review if you liked. :)


End file.
